1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a method for repairing or resurfacing cementitious concrete roads. The method comprises the application of an epoxy resin binder-aggregate composition.
2. Discussion of Prior Publications
Epoxy resins constitute a broad class of polymeric materials having a wide range of physical characteristics. The resins are characterized by epoxide groups which are cured by reaction with catalysts or curing agents to provide cured epoxy resin compositions with certain desirable properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,879 to K. B. Sellstrom and H. G. Waddill teaches a polymer concrete system useful in road overlay and repair using an epoxy resin mixed with triethyleneglycol diamine or tetraethylene glycol diamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,806 to K. B. Sellstrom and H. G. Waddill teaches a decorative epoxy resin aggregate binder composition. The composition comprises a vicinal polyepoxide, a stoichiometric amount of polyoxypropylene glycol diamine curative, nonylphenol and m-xylylene diamine. The composition is used to bind aggregate to cement surfaces such as patios and driveways of residential houses. The composition is a clear coating intended for outdoor use, which is noted for not yellowing with exposure to sunlight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,805 to K. B. Sellstrom teaches a decorative epoxy resin binder-aggregate composition. The composition comprises a vicinal polyepoxide, a stoichiometric amount of polyoxypropylene glycol diamine curative, nonylphenol, N-aminoethylpiperazine and a substituted benzotriazole ultraviolet light absorber. The composition is used to bind aggregate to large cement surfaces such as patios and driveways of residential houses. The composition is noted for not yellowing over time with exposure to sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,138 to R. F. Sellers and C. F. Pitt teaches curable epoxy resin compositions. These compositions include the reaction product of a diepoxide with a diamine such as the diamines of ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, poly(ethylene glycol), propylene glycol, butylene glycol, etc. These compositions were used as adhesives and as coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,895 to J. M. Lee and J. C. Winfrey and U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,393 to Legler are pioneer patents. They describe a series of amine compounds which are solids or liquids and have utility particularly in curing epoxy resins. The amine compounds have the general formula: ##STR1## wherein R's are selectively defined as hydrogen, alkyl radicals and alkylene oxide radicals and x and m are defined integers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,072 to H. G. Waddill teaches an accelerator for curing epoxy resins. The accelerator comprises piperazine and an alkanolamine in a weight ratio of 1:8 to 1:1. A number of alkanolamines are taught with triethanolamine preferred. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,564 to H. G. Waddill teaches the accelerator comprising piperazine, N-aminoethylpiperazine and an alkanolamine. The accelerators are said to be synergistic for accelerating the curing of a polyglycidyl ether of a polyhydric phenol cured with a polyoxyalkylene polyamine at ambient or elevated temperatures. Such amines include polyoxypropylene diamines of the formula: EQU NH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)CH.sub.2 [OCH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)].sub.x NH.sub.2
wherein x ranges from 2 to 40.
Decorative Aggregate Studies I-IV (Texaco Chemical Company; TSB-1195, -1196, -1198, and -1199) describe the formulation of weatherable epoxy systems for binding decorative aggregate to concrete.
Gupta, Kar, and Mani, "Effect of Binder Content and Coupling Agents on Mechanical Properties of Epoxy-Aggregate Composites", Journal of Reinforced Plastics and Composites, Vol.1(October, 1982), pp. 370-377, discusses the effect of binder:filler ratios and the use of silane coupling agents in an aggregate-filled epoxy system cured with a polyamide resin.
There is a need for an epoxy polymer concrete system which will adhere well to both smooth and rough cementitious substances whether the substrate is wet or dry when the epoxy polymer concrete system is applied.